The present invention relates to the construction of garments, particularly to garments employing attached diagonal panels. The general term "garment" is used broadly to include dresses, jackets, coats, tunics, shirts, sweaters, blouses, and similar garments which cover at least the upper torso and arms of the wearer. For the convenience of disclosure, this variety of garments is subdivided into dress-type, blouse-type, and coat-type garments, each corresponding to a separate independent embodiment of the present invention. This invention is applicable to garments of all sizes for women, men, and children.